In our active society, many vocational and avocational activities require the participant to engage in the activity for extended time periods, thus not permitting an individual the opportunity to urinate when the need arises. Males have used various receptacles for this purpose, but females, because of the anatomy of their genital region, have been unable to use these devices, and thus have experienced much inconvenience. The apparatus of this invention enables the female user to urinate into various receptacles (or outdoors) while engaged in work or recreational activities or when medical need requires, and the invention provides a convenient garment attachment for wearing with a contoured, urinary-guide unit of the invention which is shaped so as to conform to the contours of the female genital anatomy.
This invention also allows the female the freedom to urinate while in a standing or other nonsitting position. This is particularly relevant in today's society where many public restrooms are unsanitary and women fear acquiring a communicable disease from using these facilities. Women can easily use the one-piece, urinary-guide unit of the invention which is shaped so as to conform to the contours of the female genital anatomy, securing it in place for use either with their hands or by means of the specially constructed garments.
More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus utilized by females to urinate, and consists of a flexible, molded, one-piece, urinary-guide unit which is shaped so as to conform to the contours of the female genital anatomy, where it is positioned to direct the flow of urine through a flexible member. The apparatus can be worn when stored in an undergarment designed to secure the unit to the user, with the flexible member portion held in position against the body when the device is not in use. The specially constructed shape of the unit prevents infection to the vagina caused by bacterial growth resulting from urine leakage from the urethra, and prevents urine from splashing on the user or her clothes during urination.